Kill la Kill: Second Impact
by damned wolf warrior
Summary: After the defeat of Ragyo, everything seems going well for Ryuuko and the others. But when life fibers return on Earth and a new enemy appears, what will Ryuuko and Satsuki do? What will happen when Ryuuko finds out a way to bring back Senketsu? Will she sacrifice everything?
1. First reactions

A week has passed since Ragyo Kiryuin's death by the hand of Ryuuko and life seemed to regain its natural flow. Satsuki asked Ryuuko if she wanted to move to her and seeing that they were sisters she accepted: both wanted to create the bond that their "mother" destroyed even before it started and living togheter could be a perfect beginning. Satsuki's house was enourmous, with countless rooms, paints, portraits, furnitures and carpets of high style and taste. Howewer, Satsuki insisted to share the bedroom with her. Ryuuko blushed lightly to this, but she accepted without problems..: she was too much used to sleep with Mako, so it could be difficult to her to stay alone again.

Mako and his familiy moved to an house a little more bigger, in the one-star students's zone, but when Satsuki offered them a more confortable place they refused, remembering pretty well what happened when Ryuuko created the fight club and the greed took their souls.

The situation at school strongly improved since the four elités and Satsuki herself started to use kindness instead of fear among the students and they appreciated this quite a lot.

Ira Gamagoori started to hang out with Mako and slowly their friendship started to became something more serious.

Nonon Jakuzure started to listen to new musical genders, remembering what happened against Ryuuko during the "Natural Elections", but it was hard for her since she liked almost none of the new genders.

Inumuta Houka started again to collect datas on everything passed his mind, but his relation with Jakuzure seemed to change slowly: They didn't argued anymore and sometimes they exchanged a shy smile.

Uzu Sanageyama got back to his trainings, working even harder than before, hopind to become more and more stronger to win Ryuuko in a fight and showing his superiority.

Sastuki and Ryuuko, slowly, started to act like real sisters, even if sometimes they still threatened each other of death.

But everything wasn't fine for Ryuuko: every night she woked up abruptly and, hoping that Satsuki couldn't hear her, she cryed all her saddness for Senketsu's death. Her first true friend gave his life to save hers and every night Ryuuko dreamt about that moment and woke up screaming his name. Howewer, Satsuki heard her every time but she didn't react: she just listened to her in the dark of the night and the day after she took of her like every older sister would do. Howewer, the more days passed and the more Ryuuko weakened for the lack of sleep and Satsuki was worried about her health.

One night, Ryuuko's dream was worse than before: she woke up screaming Senketsu's name and crying, as every night, then she dashed towards one of her scissor blades and started to hit the void in front of her. Satsuki couldn't do anything else that rushing towards the other blade, disarming Ryuuko and blocking her to the ground. She kept fighting back, trying to stand up and Satsuki barely managed to keep her under control even if she was weakened.

-Ryuuko, calm down! It was just a bad dream! Calm down!- She screamed, but Ryuuko kept fighting back.

-Give him back to me! Give me Senketsu!- Ryuuko cried in answer.

-Ryuuko, Senketsu is anymore, don't you remember? It happened a week ago! Ryuuko!- Satsuki screamed while she was straining to keep her down.

-Don't lie! Give me back Senketsu! You damned Ragyo!- Ryuuko cried.

Satsuki was shocked by these words and Ryuuko took the opportunity to free her right hand and then to punch Satsuki's face.

The older sister then backhanded Ryuuko on her cheek and blocked her to the ground again.

-Ryuuko! It was just a bad dream! Control yourself, damn it!- Satsuki screamed inches away from Ryuuko's face.

The girl's eyes then regain some light and when she understood what was happening she stopped herself.

-Ryuuko... i'm sorry... Senketsu is anymore. He died seven days ago to save your life. I'm sorry- Satsuki said sadly.

Ryuuko closed her eyes, while other tears started to fall on her cheeks.

-Ryuuko, i know that it's hard, but you must live on. You can't keep going like this. You are damaging yourself and Senketsu would say the same- she went on.

Ryuuko slowly opened her eyes and, when Satsuki let her go, she sat up in front of her sister, keeping her gaze low.

-I'm sorry...- Ryuuko started whit a broken voice -Forgive me Satsuki... but i can't stop from thinking about it... i miss him so badly...- she said while she started to cry silently.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuuko, holding her sisterly and pushing Ryuuko in her chest, trying to reassure her. -I know... we miss him too...-

Ryuuko held on her sister, needing the confort that she never got. Her past forced her to have no type of relation with her sister, nor her father. She couldn't have any type of friendship nor emotional bonds. When she found Senketsu, the world that seemed so horrible to her slowly became sweeter: she found a loyal friend, Mako, and her famiy... now she also had a sister.

But Senketsu's absence was something she couldn't bare. The were connected with a bond that couldn't be forget so easily. Tears kept flowing from Ryuuko's heart, while Satsuki kept her in a strong embrace. Slowly, the older sister took her up, never letting her go, and stood up, walking towards the bed. She layed herself on one side, while keeping Ryuuko near to her. Blankets were unnecessary in that moment. All the heat needed was given from the contact of their own bodies. Satsuki started to caress Ryuuko's head slowly and sweetly. She was feeling about giving up and starting to cry herself. The pain that Ryuuko was suffering was so great that even her could feel it. Howewer she couldn't do that. She had to be strong for her younger sister.

-Ryuuko... don't worry. We will find a way to bring him back. Just don't worry.- Satsuki said sadly. -Don't leave me Satsuki. Promise me that whaterver will happen, you will never leave my side. Please, promise me that.- Ryuuko pleaded with almost no voice, while her weight started to increase on her sister's chest.

-I promise you Ryuuko. I will always have to possibility to count on me. I will always be there for you.- Satsuki answered. Ryuuko stopped crying. Her breathe becoming more and more deep. Satsuki smiled for this -She's sleeping finally.- She tought. -Ryuuko... You really changed me, don't you? I was so cold and commanding before... and now... now i'm taking care of my little sister... you are incredible Ryuuko... and you are the family that i always wanted- She paused, kissing Ryuuko's forehead. -Goodnight my little sister... I will always be there for you.-

And with that, Satsuki joined her sister in the real of the dreams.


	2. Introspective Pain

Satsuki woke up first in the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes while the light pierced trought the window near the bed. Howewer it wasn't that strong since the sun wasn't shining directly on it.

Satsuki checked the digital clock that she used to wake up. Seven o' clock AM. Outside the window, the sound of nature already started to rise in the sky and she founded them relaxing and calming. She then looked upon her sister. Ryuuko was still peacefuly asleep.

-This night wasn't enough to recover, isn't it Ryuko?- She thought smiling. Satsuki slowly sneaked out from the bed, carefully not waking up her sister, and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She took her time since the water was unwelcome in the morning, but it was refreshing and she loved it. After drying up her face and fixing up her hair, Satsuki went back to the bedroom and changed from her pajama into a more confortable clothing and went to the dining room for breakfast. There, Soroi was already waiting for her with a cup of hot tea on the table.

-Lady Satsuki, good morning.- He politely said.

-Good morning, Soroi.- she answered.

-Mylady, can i ask you what happened last night? I heard some screams and rumors that worried me.- He asked with his formal manners.

-Don't worry Soroi. Ryuko just had a bad dream... It was so real that she thought i was that damned Ragyo.- She said sadly, slowly drinking her cup of tea. When Ryuko called her "Ragyo" she was hurt, but she can't blame that girl: afterall, it was a bad dream.

-I understand.- Soroi said -Should i prepare another cup of tea for lady Ryuko?- He asked.

-Thanks Soroi, but Ryuko is still sleeping. She had very little time to rest in this week, so it's better to wait that she wake up.- Satsuki answered politely.

-As you wish, lady Satsuki. If there's nothing else, then i will leave. With your permission.- Soroi bowed and then walked out of the room, leaving Satsuki to her thoughts.

-That's true...- Satsuki tought. -Ryuko didn't sleep at all in these days. And still she was so energic and full of joy during the days. You were trying to hide it, weren't you?.- She then smiled sadly for the second time. -Don't push yourself too hard Ryuko. Even if you have life fibers in your body, you still are human.- Satsuki then took her cup of tea and took a sip of it.

In the bedroom, Ryuko was slowly waking up. She still felt tired, but it was the most refreshing night she ever had and she didn't want to pass all the day sleeping. She tiredly got up on her arms, rising her chest and snorted a little. Her hair were a mess, but she didn't care since it was her style. She went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror for a moment. She had a terrible look on her face but she didn't cared about it. She opened the water and for a moment she stared at it without moving. Her mind was far from her body. She washed her face just because it was an automatism that she consolidated in her life.

After washing her face, she slipped in something more confortable too. For a moment, she thought of wearing Senketsu, but then she remembered what happened seven days before. She sadly smirked to her stupidity.

After getting ready, she walked towards the dining room. She kept her gaze low while her mind wandered on its own. When she reached the room, she took a seat near Satsuki. The silence between the two persisted for some minutes: Ryuko wasn't in the mood to talk for what happened the night before and Satsuki wanted to let Ryuko finish her breakfast.

Strangely, Ryuko was eating quite slowly and Satskui saw this. She waited for Ryuko to finish eating and then she tried to break the silence between them.

-Good morning Ryuko.- Satsuki said. Ryuko howewer didn't reply.

-Did you rest well?- Satsuki asked again. Ryuko kept her gaze low grasping her trousers

-Are you still tired? Do you want to sleep some more?- Satsuki pressed on. Ryuko's grasp thightened.

-Satsuki...- She started.-... forgive me.- Satsuki was taken aback by this.-Sorry for what happened last night. Sorry if i thought you were Ragyo. I... I just...- Her voice broke while trying to speak words that were so painful for her.

-Don't worry Ryuko. It's alright.- Satsuki said calmly while turning to face her sister and leaning in front of her. -What happened last night wasn't your fault. You don't have to ask for forgiveness.-

Ryuko couldn't stop the tears that were running on her cheeks. She could bear every type of physical pain. But this was a different type. This was the pain of the heart. And she couldn't bear it. It was just too much for her. She would rather die than suffering this. Senketsu was more than a friend for her. When they fought, their synchronization connected not only their bodies, but their minds too. And when he died, she felt like a part of her own body and mind was teared away from herself.

She let herself go, crying all her saddness while Satsuki embraced her. The only thing Ryuko needed was the embrace and confort that Satsuki gave her. And she was thankful that her older sister was here for her.

Tears called for tears and Ryuko kept crying, screaming for Senketsu. She damned him for sacrifing his life. She cursed him for his last words: _"Now you can wear clothes much more beautiful than i would ever be."_. She screamed out all her pain.

Satsuki was trying her best to not cry herself. It was awfully hard. Seeing her sister like this was almost killing her. She knew that Ryuko was a strong girl. But to be broken like this... The pain that Ryuko was suffering was greater than anything else. And Satsuki could do almost nothing for her. She used to be an emotionless leader... But the sight of her sister in these conditions was unbearable for her. Howewer she had to be strong, like last night. She started repeating it to herself, like if she wanted to convince herself about it.

Ryuko kept screaming and crying for Senketsu. With each tear, the pain seemed to get less stronger than before, but everytime she screamed his name the pain tightened the grasp on her heart. Ryuko couldn't feel anything else but pain. Pain and saddness. She felt like if all her emotions were confined in a small place and now they were coming out all togheter all of a sudden.

Satsuki pulled Ryuko's head in her chest, slowly caressing her. Ryuko calmed a little bit, but tears were still falling on her cheeks. The older sister took Ryuko's face with one hand and slowly started to wipe away her tears. Her touch was gentle and soft and Ryuko slowly relax under it. When she finally ended crying, Satsuki smiled to her.

-Ryuko... You are stronger than this.- She said slowly. -I know that it's hard but you must stand up again. Come on, you need some rest. Then we will go togheter to visit Mako, alright?- Satsuki then took Ryuko's hand and leaded them to the bedroom again.

-Satsuki...- Ryuko said with a low voice.

-Yes, Ryuko?- Satsuki answered.

-Can... can you... can you stay with me... please?- Ryuko asked hesitantly.

Satsuki nodded. -Yes Ryuko. I will stay with you.- She answered sweetly.

The two of them reached the bedroom and Ryuko immediately climbed on the bed. Satsuki, instead, went to close the window and turned off the light before reaching for her sister. She embraced Ryuko softly while letting Ryuko leaning her head on her chest. Ryuko stood there for little time before falling asleep. Satsuki then caressed her sister.

-I swear, Ryuko, i will find a way...- Satsuki tought before closing her eyes too.


	3. Hiding your feelings

Satsuki didn't sleep. She just kept caressing Ryuko while looking to her. The younger girl seemed so peacefully asleep that Satsuki didn't want to wake her up. Howewer, they had to visit Mako.

-Ryuko?- Satsuki called out with a low voice. -Ryuko?-

The girl emitted a small sound. She was slowly waking up.

-Wake up, Ryuko. It's late.- Satsuki said kindly.

-... time?...- Ryuko asked halfway awaken.

-It's midday, Ryuko. You slept for five hours.- Satsuki answered keeping a calm voice.

-Is it necessary? I was sleeping so well...- The younger sister said sadly.

-Yes, Ryuko. We have to meet Mako for lunch. We promised her.- Satsuki said chuckling a little.

-Alright sis.- Ryuko tiredly got up and moved to the bathroom. She wanted to fix herself a bit before going to Mako's house. She splashed herself with some cold water on her face to wake up completely and dried herself.

Then, she went with her sister to the living room. Soroi was already waiting for them in there.

-Lady Ryuko, good morning. Did you sleep well?- He politely said as he did before with Satsuki.

-Yes Soroi, thank you. How about a lift to Mako's house?- Ryuko answered.

-The car is already waiting for you, mylady.-

-Good job Soroi. As always.- Satsuki said.

-Yeah, well done bro! You are always reliable!- Ryuko shouted smiling.

-Thank you, myladies. Please follow me.- Soroi answered to them, leading the way towards the car.

-Are you trying to hide you pain in your heart again, Ryuko?- Satsuki thought seeing how Ryuko was smirking. -Why are you doing this? You don't want the others to see how you really feel?-

After fifteen minutes, they were in front of Mako's house. During the trip, Ryuko was silently watching outside. Her mind was obviously wandering on its own. Satsuki noticed this, but she kept silence. She was worried for her, but she was still thinking about her strange behaviour.

When they arrived, they thanked Soroi for the lift, saying that he could have the day free from duties and he gladly accepted before returning home.

-Ryuko, you don't have to hide your feelings. I'm not the only one here to help you.- Satsuki spoke while the two sisters approached the door.

Ryuko didn't answered to this. She knew Satsuki was right. But she still wasn't ready. She didn't feel ready. If she didn't have that terrible dream last night, Satsuki wouldn't have to stop her and she wouldn't have to tell her anything. Howewer, she was grateful that it happened, even if she didn't want to.

Ryuko slowly got close to the door. She was about to knock it when it suddently got opened from the inside.

-RYUKOOOOOOOOOOO!- A voice screamed for the inside.

The girl wasn't pay attention at all, so when she heard that scream it was too late. A Mako in rocket mode just collided with her sending her two meters back on the ground.

-RYUKO, YOU FINALLY ARRIVED! I WAS STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE COME! AND LADY SATSUKI IS HERE TOO!- Mako kept screaming like if the two sisters couldn't hear her.

-Good afternoon, Mako. Sorry if we are late. We had a little problem, but don't worry about it.- Satsuki spoke first.

-Ehy Mako, how are you?- Ryuko asked after successfully connecting her brain to her mouth.

-I'm fine!- Mako said standing up and helping Ryuko to do the same -Come on! Mom's Mistery Croquettes are already on the table!- And with that she took both Satsuki and Ryuko and rushed in the house, almost forgetting to close the door.

Satsuki already went sometimes to Mako's place for launch or dinner, but she still wasn't used to their voracity and eating speed.

Ryuuko seemed to be hungry too since she was eating everything she could find at light speed, almost challenging Mako and his family.

Satsuki eated with her normal composure, enjoyning the strange but good taste of her meal. Then she drank some water with the same calm as always.

Ryuko raised an eyebrown seeing her act like this. -Sis, don't tell me that you want to act like this even here, do you?- She asked.

Satsuki smiled. -It's called good manners. Is this a foreign term for you?- She answered teasing her sister a bit.

Ryuko understood where she wanted to bring this. -Nah, i already heard about them. I just thought that you act like this because you can't compete with us!- She replied.

Satsuki was confused. So she thought that Satsuki couldn't compete with her?

-Matoi!- Satsuki said losing a bit of her temper.

-Yes?- Ryuko answered with a childish tone.

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I CAN'T COMPETE WITH YOU? THEN I WILL TAKE THIS AS A CHALLENGE!- Satsuki screamed starting to eat like the others a light speed taking whatever she could from the table.

-YOU WILL LOSE KIRYUIN!- Ryuko replied speeding up.

-COME ON RYUKO! YOU CAN BEAT HER!- Mako screamed.

-DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! SATSUKI WILL WIN THIS!- Mataro said.

-EHI DON'T EAT EVERYTHING! I'M HUNGRY TOO!- Barazo joined in.

-GATSU GATSU!- The dog appeared from nowhere.

-It's better that i prepare some more croquettes.- Sukuyo said with a smile.

-I know why you are doing this.- Satsuki thought while eating. -You want to hide your pain from Mako. You fear that she will discover what you really feel. Why Ryuko? Why are you doing it?- Satsuki ended her glass of water at one gulp. -Ryuko... if you don't trust us... how can we help you?-

The challenge went on for like thirty minutes, then both girls refused to even think about eating something and called it fair.

Sukuyo prepared some tea for everyone and they drank it with calm. They talked about everything passed in their minds, from the futile things to the most important ones. Howewer, Satsuki noticed something in Mako's eyes: she was continuosly looking to Ryuko with a worried gaze, even when she laughed.

Ryuko on the other hand was having a good time, laughing and joyfully talking with the others, like if everything was alright.

Hours passed like minutes and soon the afternoon left place to the evening. The conversatiion was coming to an end, since all the topics were used to talk, and Mako asked if the girls could stay for the night. Her family didn't have any type of problem and Satsuki accepted the request immediately. Ryuko didn't have time to think for an answer that everything was already decided by her sister. Howewer she was alright with it since she wanted to ask first.

-Come on, let's go to my room!- Mako said with a grin. She took Satsuki's hand and was about to take Ryuko's when she stopped her.

-Err... can you give me a minute please?- She asked to a confused Mako.

-Alright, Ryuko! You know where you can find us!- Mako answered just a second before dissapearing with Satsuki in her room.

Ryuko smiled a bit, then she stood up and walked outside. The sun was already disappeared behinde the horizont, leaving the sky to the moon. A full moon. It was a nice view. Ryuko shivered a little for the cold breeze. She took out from a pocket a small pack of cigarettes and she lighted up one of them.

She sadly smiled thinking on how she started smoking: It was the day in which Senketsu died. After founding some clothes, she was approached by Tsumugu. He wanted to say her that she had done a good job and that she was "kind of sorry", as he called it, for Senketsu. Ryuko just stood there silently. Tsumugu took a cigarette and lighted it up, while starting to say his usual "two piece of useful information" and Ryuko rapidly took it from him. He didn't say a word. He just lighted up another cigarette and went away without any word.

Ryuko's mind wandered on her own as the sensation of relax she felt while smoking took her. She looked to the sky with sadness in her eyes. Small tears were already falling on her cheeks silently. Howewer she kept being silent. She ended her cigarette, dropped it and then she went inside to reach Mako and her sister.

A small light crossed the sky and disappeared as fast as it came.

Ryuko didn't noticed it, but it was a strange light: falling stars usually are white... But that wasn't white. It was shining red.

**A/N: I know that making Ryuko smoke sounds strange, but the reason of this will be explained in future chapters. Let me know what you think with a review pls.**


	4. Truth or Dare and a strange voice

Ryuko slowly came back in the house. She close the door behinde her and wiped away her last tears keeping her gaze down.

-Ryuko-

The girl raised her face. Satsuki was a few meters away with her arms crossed. Ryuko just stood there for a moment, then she walked on, heading for Mako's room, without saying a word.

-This smell...- Satsuki thought when her sister passed near her.

-When?- she asked without turning to face the girl.

Ryuko stopped for a moment.

-Do you want to lecture me, Kiryuin?.- She answered without facing Satsuki.

-Just tell me when.- Satsuki replied.

-Seven days ago.- Ryuko said. Then she went to Mako's room.

Satsuki remained still for a moment. She didn't want Ryuko to smoke, but she could understand her reason for doing such a thing. She sighed tiredly bringing her left hand to her forehead and making two little circles with her fingers.

-Lady Satsuki? Are you alright?- Sukuyu asked with a smile.

-Yes, don't worry. I'm just tired.- Satsuki answered turning to face Mako's mother.

-You should go to rest. Come on, the girls are waiting you.-

-Yeah, you are alright. Thank you.- Satsuki replied. She then went upstair and reached Mako's room. When she opened the door, she was almost caught by a "Rocket mode" Mako.

-SAAATSUKIIIIII!- She screamed.

Satsuki managed to dodge her at the last second and Mako collided with the ground in a pretty hardh way.

-Mako? What's wrong?- She asked.

-Ryuko-chan is acting strange!- Mako answered standing up again showing no wounds or pain.

-What do you mean?- Satsuki asked calmly.

-She keep staying layed on the bed looking to the sky out of the window! I think she fell in love!- Mako said with her usual innocence and ignorance.

-Mako... She isn't fell in love... She just miss Senketsu.- Satsuki said smiling tiredly.

-NO NO NO!- Mako screamed. -She doesn't have her usual "I miss Senketsu" face on! She is nervous and angry!-

-What?- Satsuki asked worring for her sister.

-She just keep saying "I've a strange feeling" and "What is this?" while looking at the sky!- Mako explained.

Satsuki entered the room. She founded Ryuko laying on the bed as Mako said and slowly got closer.

-Ryuko. Are you alright?- She asked

-Yeah-

-Mako said that you keep repeating that you have a strange feeling.-

-Yeah-

-...-

-It's just a strange feeling. Something familiar. Maybe because i've the opportunity to sleep with Mako again. That's all.- Ryuko answered.

Satsuki wasn't satisfied with this answer at all. But she decided to avoid further questions. She planned that night with Mako to make Ryuko enjoy some good time and she didn't want to ruin everything.

-Mako?- Satsuki called out - Ryuko wish to play "Truth or Dare" with me. Do you want to join?-

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?- Ryuko immediately turned to face her sister.

-I WILL, I WILL, I WILL!- Mako screamed happily.

-WHAT? NO WAY!- Ryuko replied.

-Come on Ryuko. Are you scared by a silly game?- Satsuki said with a small smile.

-ME? SCARED? ARE YOU CRAZY? I JUST DON'T WANT TO PLAY THAT SILLY GAME OF YOUR!- Ryuko answered with a pretty loud voice.

-Mmmh. Should i think that you are giving up to your sister, Matoi?- Satsuki chuckled -So i was right: you can't win this challenge!-

-WHAT? BRING IT ON, KIRYUIN! I WILL BEAT YOU WITHOUT EFFORTS!- Ryuko said.

-I'm sorry Ryuko... But i have to do this... You have to stop hiding your feelings.- Satsuki thought while Mako went to take a bottle and came back in less than a second.

The three girls sat in circle, while Mako put the bottle in the centre.

-The rule is this: whoever the bottle lands on decide the truth or the dare for the person that spinned it and the penalty for failure! Alright?- Mako said.

-Fine for me.- Ryuko answered.

-It's fine for me too.- Satsuki replied.

-Alright, here we go!- Mako said with a grin and spinning the bottle.

After rotating a couple of times, the bottle landed on Satsuki.

-Mmmh, let me see.- Satsuki said. -Mako, i want you to squeeze all the laugh from Ryuko as strong as you can!- She said.

-WHAT?- Ryuko replyed. -NO! NO! NO NO NO NO!- She said already starting to laugh.

-Got it!- Mako said launching herself on her friend. She embraced Ryuko and squeezed as strong as she could.

-Mako! No! I can't breath!- Ryuko kept laughing all the time. Mako smiled for this, since she was having fun too.

-Mako, that's enough- Satsuki said chuckling after a while.

Mako slowly let loose of Ryuko and sat in her place. Ryuko was heavily breathing after all these laugh.

-Is it better now?- Satsuki asked.

-A little.- Ryuko understood immediately what she was meaning. -Thank you, Mako.-

-No problem!- Mako said. -Come on, Ryuko! Time to spin the bottle!-

-Yeah. Here we go!- Ryuko took the bottle and spinned it. It took a little more time to stop, then it landed on Mako.

-It's my turn!- Mako said. -Ryuko, i want you to answer this question: are you in love with someone?-

Ryuko's face became instantly red. She had a lot of people in her heart but...

-No Mako. I didn't fell in love for anyone.- Ryuko answered smiling, hiding her embarassment.

Mako seemed a bit unsatisfied with that answer, howewer she didn't asked any further. Satsuki took the bottle and spinned it which landed again on Mako.

-Satsuki, i want you to answer the same question. Mako said.

-I'm sorry Mako. But i didn't fell in love too. I've too many business to take care so i don't have time for love.- Satsuki said with a smile.

-That's so sad!- Mako answered before spinning the bottle.

-What about you Mako?- Ryuko asked when the bottle landed on her. -Are you in love with someone?-

-I'm in love with a lot of things! Mom, dad, Ryuko, Satsuki, Gamagoori, mom's croquettes...- Mako answered getting cut off by Ryuko.

-That's enough! I got it!- Ryuko said chuckling a bit.

Ryuko spinned the bottle and it landed on Satsuki.

-I'm sorry, Ryuko.- Satsuki thought.

-Come on sister! Bring it on!- Ryuko said proudly.

-Ryuko, i want you to answer this: how do you feel?- Satsuki asked.

Ryuko frozed in place. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest.

-I feel well. And i'm happy. That's all, now spin the bottle.- She said in hurry.

-That's not the true. And in this game you have to be honest.- Satsuki replied.

-How can you say this is not the truth? I'm fine, really!-

-Is that so? Then why were you taken aback by the question? Why are you so scared? Why are you in a defensive mood?- Satsuki asked.

-Please, don't do this right now. Not in front of Mako.- Ryuko thought.

-I'm sorry Ryuko. This is for you wellness.- Satsuki thought.

-Ryuko.- Mako called out. -I saw that you are hiding something during the meal. What's wrong?- Mako asked heartly.

-Mako...- Ryuko said on the verge of crying.

-Are you still sad for... Senketsu?- Mako asked.

Ryuko couldn't hold back any longer. She started crying again bringing her legs to her chest. And again, Satsuki got closer and embraced her, caressing her head. Mako got closer to confort her friend too.

Ryuko called out for Senketsu a lot of times. She just couldn't stand the pain and the absence of her friend.

-I'm sorry Ryuko.- Mako said.

The girl kept crying all the evening. Even if she stopped screaming Senketsu's name, she kept feeling the pain twisting and killing her insides. Satsuki and Mako stood here all the time, conforting and caressing Ryuko, trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't very effective.

After a while, Ryuko stopped crying. She was tired and she was almost unable to keep her balance.

-... Stand...- Ryuko asked with a broken voice.

-What?- Mako asked not understanding what her friend said.

-... Stand...- Ryuko said again.

Satsuki stood up and helped her sister to do the same. Ryuko's weight was sustained by The older girl.

-... Window...- Ryuko asked. Her voice didn't changed a bit... it still was broken.

Satsuki slowly took her to the window and let her on a chair near it.

-... Please... leave...-

Satsuki didn't say a word. She took Mako and left the room.

-Why are we leaving her? She need us!- Mako said.

-She need some time alone, Mako.- Satsuki said before closing the door.

Ryuko took her cigarettes and lighted one of them. Smoking was the only thing that could relax her. The nicotine wasn't a problem for her. At first, it caused her head to spin a little, but after very little time this side-effect disappeared. Now, lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep breath calmed all her senses and relaxed her nerves.

Ryuko looked to the sky. It was dark, so the stars were quite visible. Her mind wandered on them for some time. Howewer, there was something that bothered Ryuko. The strange feeling that she had before was stronger. When she ended the cigarette, she throw it outside the window.

She stood up and went to the middle of the room. Something, howewer, made her froze in place.

-Ryuko...- a voice called out. She turned to see if someone was behinde her. But she was alone.

Then, something strange happened: she felt a chill running on her back. She collapsed on her knees, trying to call out for her sister.

But before she could emit any sound, the world became black, as she lost consciousness, collapsing on the ground.

The last thing she heard was the same voice calling for her again.

-Ryuko... I'm back... And i need your help.-

**A/N: Sorry if i'm late, but Happy easter to everyone! I got very little time to write in these days because i was with friends, girlfriend and because i'm quit ill and i'm not fully recovered. Howewer i will try to be as fast as possible for next chapters! Keep reading and reviewing bros!**


	5. A strange dream

-She just miss Senketsu, that's all.- Satsuki explained for the third time to Mako.

After leaving Ryuko alone in the room, the two girls started a discussion on what was bothering Ryuko. Mako kept saying that she fell in love, but Satsuki was firm on her thoughts.

-I don't belive that! If she really miss him, then she would have told us!-

-But she did just back ther!-

-Maybe she did because she is embarassed at the idea of saying the name of the one who loves!- Mako replied.

Satsuki rolled eyes letting out a sigh. She was losing her patient with that girl.

-Listen Mako, i won't say it again, but...- She was stopped by a sudden noise.

-What was that?- Mako asked.

-It seemed like something falling on the ground.- She answered.

For the second time, the noise reached the girls.

-It comes from the room!- Mako said.

-RYUKO!- Satsuki screamed dashing inside the room.

When she entered, she immediately saw Ryuko on the ground. She was trembling a lot and sweating.

-She is incredible hot!- Satsuki said touching Ryuko's forehead. -Mako! Call your father and take a towel and some water!-

Mako immediately ran out the room, while Satsuki carefully lifted her sister and placed her in the bed.

-Ryuko! What happened? Ryuko!-

The girl howewer didn't answered. Mako returned after a few minutes with everything Satsuki asked and with his father.

Satsuki put the towel in the water, squeezed it and placed it on Ryuko's forehead.

-What happened here?- Barazo asked.

-I don't know. She was fine since a few minutes ago, now she is feverish. What could this be?- Satsuki replied.

-Mmh... I don't know. Maybe she was already ill but she didn't showed it. Or maybe it is a strange type of virus that strike very quickly- Barazo answered. -We can give her an injection of antibiotics, but she have to rest and recover. Not knowing what type of illness she got give me very little to do.-

Satsuki looked on her sister all the time. When Barazo used the syringe, she didn't left Ryuko. Nor she did when Barazo and Mako said that it was better to leave her alone. She just stood here, at her side, watching on her younger sister.

Ryuko was still trembling. Satsuki stripped both Ryuko and herself and layed near her taking a blanket to cover both of them. After a while, Ryuko stopped trembling since Satsuki's body was in contact with hers. Satsuki smiled for this, while getting closer to her sister.

Even if she was asleep, Ryuko was showing her pain on her face. Satsuki sterted to caress her cheek with a slowly but steady movement of the hand. Ryuko seemed to relax a little at her touch. Finally, she could rest without problems.

Satsuki remained like this all the time and slowly, she fell asleep near her sister.

Howewer, it wasn't a good night for Ryuko. In her dreams, she was surrounded by darkness. She couldn't feel the ground under her feet... She was floating... and she was completely naked. Ryuko tried to move. But she couldn't. She tried to scream. But she couldn't talk.

In front of her, a strange pair of eyes opened. Actually, just the left eye opened, the right one was covered by a scar. That eye was golden yellow and red, and the scar was shiny red.

-Ryuko...-

_-Who's there?-_ Ryuko thought.

-Ryuko...-

_-Who's there? Who are you?-_ She thought again.

-Ryuko... I'm Senketsu... I need your help... They... They are back...- Senketsu said.

-_Who? Who is back? Senketsu how can i help you?-_ Ryuko had so many questions to ask and she wanted an answer for everything. She wanted to embrace Senketsu, to luaugh, to cry and to kill that damned piece of clothing for what he did.

-Ryuko... They are back... She... She is back...- Senketsu said with a voice full of pain.

-_Senketsu!-_ Ryuko screamed in her mind.

-She will kill everyone... She must be stopped... I can't keep this connection any longer... Ryuko! You have... to stop her...- Senketsu said while a strange shadow hand slowly got closer ro Ryuko.

-_What is that? Senketsu! Where are you? What's happening?-_

The shadow hand reached for Ryuko forehead. It caressed her and with that, Ryuko felt like if something was unlocked inside her.

-With this... We can communicate with our minds... Stop her Ryuko... Stop her before it's too late!- Senketsu pleaded.

_-Who? Who's the person that i have to stop? And for what?_-

-That one-eyed...- Senketsu wasn't able to finish the sentence: he disappeared.

-_One...- _Ryuko thought -_Senketsu! Where are you? Senketsu!-_

-SENKETSU!- Ryuko woke up screaming and sat up. Satsuki immediately embraced her, blocking her sister on the spot.

-Ryuko!- Satsuki said with a worried voice. -Ryuko! Calm down... Calm down...-

Ryuko's eyes filled with tears once again. Howewer she wasn't going to cry.

-Ach, my head... it's spinning so fast... and it's hurting so much... damn it!- Ryuko said.

-You got a strong fever yesterday. Do you remember something?-

-Well, not that much.- Ryuko answered holding her head with her left hand trying to ease the pain. -I remember that i asked you to leave me alone... Then i lighted up a cigarette... Then i heard that strange voice and lost consciousness...-

-What kind of voice?- Satsuki asked.

-Well it was...- Then Ryuko was struck by a sudden realization. She immediately took the blanket to cover her chest and turned away from her sister while her face was getting red. -You have three seconds to explain me why we are both naked!- She said embarassed and angry.

-I told you: you got a strong fever. When we found you, you were on the ground trembling and sweating. Mako called for her father while i carried you in the bed. Barazo gave you some antibiotics then left with Mako. He said that you needed to rest but i didn't want to leave you.- Satsuki said calmly, but Ryuko could sense how much her sister was scared and worried for her. -You kept trembling and sweating, so i decided to use some winter blankets and stripped both of us. The heat created by our bodies was able to stop you from trembling.-

-I... well... Thank you, sis.- Ryuko was still embarassed, but her angry totally disappeared. She shivered a bit for the cold so she layed back and scooted near her sister searching for heat.

Satsuki embraced her, keeping her close.

-Ryuko? What did you dream? I got awaked by your movements and you seemed in pain.- Satsuki asked.

-I... I will tell you tomorrow... I would like to let you rest a bit. You already did a lot for me. And i need to recover.- Ryuko answered.

-Alright. Goodnight Ryuko.- Satsuki said with a little smile.

-Goodnight, sis.- Ryuko answered.

Ryuko fell asleep some time after her sister. There was one tought that was bothering her. Senketsu said that there was a girl that she had to stop. When he tried to tell her name, he disappeared. Howewer she already understood who she was.

-I will stop you...- Ryuko tought.

-I will kill you...- Ryuko closed her eyes, felling asleep

-Harime Nui!.-


	6. Sorry guys, some problems here

I'm having some problems with exams, guys, so i didn't have time to write and i won't for a while... I'm sorry for this guys, i will try my best to find even an hour or less, but don't worry, i won't abandon this story =)


End file.
